Wagering game machines are used throughout the world. Prior wagering game machines contained text residing in software programming. The text was encoded as ASCII characters in most machines, such as a single byte. Use of a single byte limited the number of characters available for display or printing of text. Some languages have more characters than can be represented by a single byte. In addition, wagering game machines implementing a different language were separately programmed. Many languages also contain characters that are not contained within the ASCII character set. Each different language resulted in different software, and required significant testing and potential regulatory processes for approval. Ticket printing also required different characters for representing different currencies, increasing the complexity of providing wagering game machines for different jurisdictions and player preferences.